Des potions et des dragons
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: On aurait dû tout confier dès le début à Snape: l'histoire se serait bien mieux terminée. Uchronie à partir du quatrième tome. Severus/charlie et autres pairings plus ou moins tordus...
1. Prendre contact avec les géants

**Titre** : Prendre contact avec les Géants

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Note :** Ceci est un petit cadeau pour uathann qui avait envie d'un Severus/Charlie qui finissait bien. Comme je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, c'est un UA à partir du tome 4, et donc tout finit bien, Sirius et Dumbledore survivront et pendant que j'y étais j'ai offert une réconciliation à un autre couple…. On aurait dû tout confier à Severus depuis le début si vous voulez mon avis.

* * *

**Prendre contact avec les Géants**

A l'origine Hagrid et Mme Maxime devaient être envoyés pour prendre contact avec leurs frères Géants mais l'opération capota.

Comme souvent avec les corvées, c'est Severus qui hérita du bébé. La Roumanie lui réussit cependant au-delà de toute espérance : il en ramena 27 Géants, 13 dragons de combat et un amant.

Lorsque Voldemort fut écrasé par cette armée improvisée, il obtint enfin son Ordre de Merlin première classe et la place de Dumbledore, qui se retirait en Allemagne pour se consacrer au bowling et aux visites conjugales hebdomadaires à son amant emprisonné.

Et aussi le droit d'appeler Molly Belle-Maman.

Fin


	2. Contact avorté

**Titre** : Contact avorté

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Contact avorté**

Severus ne dormait pas. Même la guerre finie, se sentir en confiance en-dehors de Poudlard restait difficile. De plus l'ambiance tendue au dîner n'avait pas contribuée à le calmer.

Il avait bien une idée pour trouver le sommeil…

« Non ! »

Charlie repoussa la main qui se baladait sur sa hanche. Severus envisagea un instant de bouder puis se rappela qu'il était un vil Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle de douze ans.

« J'en reviens pas que tu penses à ça ! Mes parents sont de l'autre côté de la cloison. »

C'était officiel, Severus détestait les visites au Terrier.

Fin


	3. Les petits bonheurs du matin

Titre : Les petits bonheurs du matin

**Titre** : Les petits bonheurs du matin

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Les petits bonheurs du matin**

Dans la nouvelle vie de Severus il y a beaucoup de choses qui valent de se lever le matin.

La certitude de ne croiser aucun mage noir aujourd'hui, et aucun vieux directeur à l'œil pétillant non plus.

Le café de Charlie, fort juste comme Severus l'aime.

Les miettes de croissant aux commissures des lèvres de son amant.

La tête rousse, encore lourde de sommeil, qui vient se caler sur son épaule.

Le baiser rhubarbe groseille qui accompagne la tasse que Charlie lui tend.

La tête des jumeaux quand ils assistent à ce genre de manifestation à la table du Terrier….

Fin.


	4. Petits bonheurs de la fin de journée

Titre : Les petits bonheurs de la fin de journée

**Titre** : Le petit bonheur de la fin de journée

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Le petit bonheur de la fin de journée**

Charlie adore vraiment s'occuper des bébés dragons orphelins.

Vraiment.

Il a choisi ce métier en connaissance de cause et vivre sa passion vaut tous les sacrifices.

A la fin de la journée, cependant, quand l'odeur de souffre et d'ammoniac de leur litière semble s'être incrustée jusque sous sa peau, sa récompense quotidienne, le délassement de la cascade glacée où il se décrasse semble un morceau d'Eden,.

En y trouvant un homme en noir bien connu en train de baigner sa main brûlée par une dragonne, il ne pensait pas que sa vie et l'histoire venaient de prendre un tel virage…

Fin.


	5. L'autre Dragonnier

**Titre** : L'autre Dragonnier

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie, Colin/Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et Paolini

**Rating** : PG

**Fandom en visite : **Eragon

**Défi**: Cross over

**Nombre de mots**: 2x 100

* * *

**L'autre Dragonnier**

Charlie le trompait !

Cette fois, Severus en était sûr : depuis une semaine, son amant partait en Cheminette pour la Roumanie tous les matins avec Colin Creevey.

Le nabot rédigeait soit disant un article sur les liens psychiques entre une espèce de dragons extrêmement rares et leurs soigneurs, des cinglés capables de les monter et de leur parler.

Des nèfles ! Et les suçons que Creevey portait au cou hier soir, il venait du dragon ?

Severus s'embarqua donc lui aussi dans la cheminée, direction la Roumanie, décidé à les surprendre et à récupérer son amant _manu militari_ !

* * *

Raté !

Le jeune homme blond qui se rhabillait en jurant, essayant de couvrir de son corps la nudité d'un Creevey au bord de la syncope, terrifié par l'apparition de Severus à un tel moment, n'était pas Charlie. Et la dragonne bleue grondante, furieuse d'avoir vu son maître espionné dans un moment intime, n'était pas celle dont Charlie s'occupait.

Quand son amant l'eut sauvé de la grosse bête crachant le feu, le pli entre les sourcils du rouquin avertit Severus qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça et que son manque de confiance lui vaudrait de dormir sur le divan…

Fin.


	6. En bordure du terrain

**Titre** : En bordure du terrain

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Quidditch

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**En bordure du terrain**

Boutonné jusqu'au col dans sa robe, Severus fulminait contre tout : le soleil d'août, ses beaux-frères au QI négatif qui avaient organisé une partie de Quidditch au Terrier, ce fichu Wood, qui se permettait de baver sans retenue sur son amant….

Il refusait de se réfugier dans l'ombre bienfaisante de la maison, hors de question de perdre de vue Charlie qui avait le culot de jouer torse nu !

Tant pis pour Wood, qu'il bave tant qu'il pouvait, le soir même c'est Severus et lui seul qui masserait avec une lotion les épaules de Charlie, douloureuses d'avoir joué batteur!

Fin.


	7. Beauxfrères et belles soeurs

**Titre** : Beaux-frères et belles-soeurs

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Frères et soeurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Beaux-frères et belles-sœurs.**

La présentation aux parents, ok.

Ça s'était négocié avec un bandeau de velours noir et des menottes de fourrure de la même couleur.

Le cottage en Galles pour les vacances, ok.

Charlie avait fait découvrir à Severus ses dons pour les massages et c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste (3 semaines de cours du soir, mais, chut, Severus serait jaloux de la prof…)

Partager des appartements à Poudlard, ok

Un strip-tease mémorable dans la chambre d'un hôtel de charme londonien….

Mais pour que Severus accepte la fratrie Weasley et leurs conjoints respectifs, Charlie allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Fin.


	8. Le nouveau beaufrère

**Titre** : Le nouveau beau-frère

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie, Fred/Georges/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Frères et soeurs

**Nombre de mots**: 2x00

Cadeau pour Archea2 qui a choisi le nouveau pairing !

* * *

**Le nouveau beau-frère**

Charlie est l'homme de sa vie …même s'il se laisserait arracher la langue avec une tenaille portée au rouge par Potter plutôt que de l'admettre.

La Poufsoufflerie ne passerait pas par lui !

Cependant, voir son amant essayer de lui cacher ses inquiétudes de grand frère pour le reste de la nichée l'émeut.

Il faut dire que les jumeaux posent un problème. Leur tête a enflé avec le succès de leur boutique et ils voltigent d'amant louche en maîtresse de l'âge de leur mère, le tout dans un nuage d'alcool et de produits suspects.

Severus n'a plus qu'à s'en mêler.

* * *

Après avoir vu Charlie veiller chaque nuit, alors que les jumeaux sont introuvables depuis une semaine, il leur choisit un interlocuteur, prototype de l'homme sérieux, réfléchi et posé, pour la diatribe post-virée.

Si avec cela ils ne se retrouvent pas à boire de la verveine avant d'aller au lit à huit heures auprès d'une charmante donzelle, et chacun la sienne pour une fois, il y perd son latin.

Pour la verveine et se précipiter au lit dès le repas fini, le problème est réglé, par contre, pour la donzelle….Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Remus se laisserait séduire aussi facilement !

Fin.


	9. Deux journées dans la vie de Severus

**Titre** Deux journées type dans la vie de Severus

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Cheminette Boulot Dodo

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Deux journées type dans la vie de Severus**

Pendant les années entre les deux guerres, la vie de Severus a été réglée comme du papier à musique.

Repas expédiés dans la Grande Salle le plus vite possible pour pouvoir retourner à son laboratoire.

Passer la moitié de la nuit à patrouiller dans les couloirs, tout autant pour attraper des élèves que pour échapper aux cauchemars qui reviennent chaque nuit.

Les week-end solitaires à corriger les copies, à lire les publications de potions en détails, jusqu'aux petites annonces pour tuer le temps, les breuvages expérimentaux pour Albus….

Et puis la seconde guerre arriva, et sa liaison avec Charlie avec…

* * *

Severus expédie toujours ses repas, mais c'est pour retourner plus vite à ses appartements avec l'imbécile exhibitionniste qui lui fait du pied sous la table.

Lorsque sa patrouille se prolonge, il est surpris par Charlie qui le traîne dans un placard, pour un avant goût de la nuit.

Ses week-ends sont remplis de séjours forcés au Terrier alternés avec des journées décadentes passées au lit (pas la peine de demander ce qu'il préfère…)

Et Albus doit faire réaliser les potions expérimentales à l'extérieur : une fois sur deux, Severus est distrait en cours de réalisation et la potion brûle !

Fin.


	10. Se laisser mener par le bout du nez

**Titre** Se laisser mener par le bout du nez…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie, Remus/Fred/Georges

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Corruption

**Nombre de mots**:2x100

* * *

**Se laisser mener par le bout du nez**

«Non et non ! tempêta Remus, Enfin, vous imaginez à quel point les professeurs auront du mal à tenir les élèves après ça ?

—Allons, Remus, roucoula Georges en se pendant à son cou.

—C'est le principe des Farces et attrapes » compléta le deuxième rouquin, en se lovant contre le dos du loup-garou…

« C'est vraiment…

—Ne sois pas fâché, chéri… »Avec un sourire, Georges glissa un marshmallow dans les lèvres du plus âgé, qui soupira en mâchant la friandise. Il parut prendre ensuite une décision et, jetant sa lettre pour McGonagall au feu, se pencha pour embrasser Fred.

* * *

Severus grimaçait, ce lycanthrope n'avait donc aucune fierté ? Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par ses amants, qui achetaient sa conscience de faveurs sexuelles. Ce n'est pas Severus qui se laisserait faire ainsi par un homme plus jeune que lui !

Grommelant, il passa dans le salon du Terrier.

Charlie y entrait, brandissant un costume de Père Noël.

« Non ! Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'orphelinat toi-même !

—Tu sais que je ne peux pas ce jour-là…

—Tu n'avais qu'à refuser alors !

—Sev… »

Charlie se pendit à son cou, un sourire aux lèvres….

Fin.


	11. La parlote

**Titre** La parlote

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Severus, Sirius/Bill

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Contagion

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Dédiée à archea2, traductrice et fanficeuse. Courage, ma belle !**

**La parlote**

« Je vais aider Maman à soigner Bill, cet idiot a attrapé la parlote gobeline.

—Je ne parle pas gobelin, alors évite d'être contaminé.

—Aucun risque. Rappelle toi : d'humain à humain, ce n'est contagieux que sexuellement. »

En entrant dans la salle des professeurs, l'humeur massacrante de Severus ne fut pas améliorée par la présence de Sirius, nouveau professeur de DADA.

« Black, toujours pas décidé à me laisser ton poste ?

—Gouargkl! »

Severus jeta un regard estomaqué à l'autre homme, qui eut la grâce de rougir.

Fantastique, comme si supporter Lupin comme beau-frère n'était pas suffisant !

***Fin.


	12. Bébé ?

**Titre** Bébé ?

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Severus, Percy/Luna

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Bébé

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Bébé ? **

Que Perceval ait choisi d'épouser Luna Lovegood, c'était son problème. Elle était étrange, mais moins nuisible que nombre de rouquins de la tribu.

Qu'ils essaient de repeupler l'Angleterre sorcière à eux deux ne gênait Severus que par le fait que cette multitude viendrait un jour faire sauter ses chaudrons en cours de Potions

Que Charlie se mette parfois en tête de baby-sitter Niobé, Uriel, Violetta, Théophraste, Jules, Archibald et Renee ne le contrariait pas non plus : ça se passait au Terrier.

Non, ce qui gênait vraiment Severus, c'était l'expression résolue de son rouquin personnel à chaque fois qu'il revenait

**Fin


	13. Fascination

**Titre** Fascination

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Dragon

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Fascination**

Les dragons sont le premier amour de Charlie.

Indomptables, vicieux, mortels…Tout ce qu'il faut pour fasciner un homme au caractère aussi flamboyant.

Pour eux, il est parti à l'autre bout de l'Europe sans un regard en arrière.

Puis il a retrouvé Severus pendant la guerre et il en venu à le voir sous un jour nouveau.

Au point d'abandonner aujourd'hui la réserve pour reprendre le poste de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Severus peut se montrer effroyablement vicieux, mortel pour ceux qui l'ont offensé et indomptable.

Et surtout il ne partage pas, encore moins avec des lézards surdimensionnés !

**Fin


	14. Le génie de la famille

**Titre** Le génie de la famille

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

**Le génie de la famille**

Dès que Severus avait vu le pétillement dans l'œil d'Albus, il avait su qu'il y avait une corvée en jeu et qu'elle serait pour sa pomme.

« Les médicomages ont identifié une petite fille intellectuellement précoce, et les parents sont débordés.

—Ça leur apprendra à se reproduire.

—Je voudrais que vous assuriez son tutorat en attendant ses onze ans.

—_Pardon _! Et pourquoi diable ? »

Albus se décala et Severus aperçut, sur les genoux de sa mère Luna, Niobé Weasley tétant son pouce.

Lui qui allait jusqu'à recourir aux boîtes à flemme pour éviter ses neveux et nièces !

« In-su-por-table ! » Scanda Severus, dans le bain jusqu'au cou pour enlever la couleur bleue qui le recouvrait.

—Tu dis ça de tout le monde.

—Elle a fait _exploser_ un chaudron ! Avant même d'être élève ici. Merlin, Longdubat lui-même…

—Tu es juste vexé parce que tu n'es plus le génie de la famille… »Ricana Charlie, avant de s'asseoir, tout habillé, sur les cuisses de son amant, envoyant une part de l'eau sur le carrelage.

Ses mains baladeuses elles-mêmes ne réussirent pas à détourner l'esprit de Severus de cette affreuse constatation.

_La famille. _

Il était désormais un Weasley honoraire.

***Fin.


	15. La dispute et ce qui s'ensuivit

**Titre** La dispute et ce qui s'ensuivit

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Allée des Embrumes

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

**La dispute et ce qui s'ensuivit**

Ils s'étaient disputés.

Gravement.

Terriblement.

Pour une broutille en plus, la jalousie de Severus dont d'habitude ils riaient ensemble, mais cela avait dégénéré, et bientôt tous leurs petits problèmes de couple s'étaient trouvé sur le tapis.

Les murs du Terrier avaient tremblé sous le baryton de Severus et Charlie n'avait pas été en reste. Severus avait claqué la porte pour retourner à Poudlard, décrété qu'ils se reverraient à la rentrée, qu'il espérait que Charlie aurait emménagé dans des appartements séparés d'ici là.

Le jeune homme avait passé le dîner à prétendre auprès du reste de la famille qu'il s'en moquait.

Charlie avait tenu trois jours, puis appris par Harry, aspirant Auror, que Severus avait été aperçu dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, connu pour être fréquenté par des messieurs recherchant la compagnie, discrète, d'autres messieurs.

Alors c'était ça, la jalousie, cette chose qui vous rongeait le ventre ?

Lorsqu'il y entra, il repéra tout de suite Severus, au bar, penché sur un jeune blanc-bec peroxydé qui semblait fasciné par ce que lui racontait Severus….La jalousie donna à Charlie le courage qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs mois et il alla taper sur l'épaule de son amant :

« Epouse-moi ? »

**Fin.


	16. Et la robe blanche, elle est pour qui?

**Titre** Et la robe blanche, elle est pour qui ?

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Charlie, pairing principal.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Madame ou Mademoiselle ?

**Nombre de mots**:100

Chtite note : et voilà, la série est terminée,!

* * *

**Et la robe blanche, elle est pour qui ?**

Lorsque Molly avait appris le mariage, elle avait piaillé de joie et serré Charlie contre son cœur puis Severus, à la grande panique de celui-ci, avant de foncer préparer la liste des faires-parts.

La cérémonie comportait quelque chose comme cent-cinquante invités : ils n'avaient pas la même définition d'intime, apparemment.

Severus s'en fichait royalement. Il épousait Charlie, alors il pouvait bien supporter les vieilles tantes Weasley qui piquaient et les survivants de l'Ordre.

Il n'y a que lorsque les jumeaux émirent l'idée qu'il était désormais Mme Charlie Weasley qu'ils se trouvèrent chacun collé par une hanche à la tante Muriel.

****Fin, pour de bon !**


End file.
